The present invention relates to management systems and, more specifically, to an automated nondisruptive merge of management systems.
A management system is a type of computer system, which may be distributed, used to manage the resources of an organization, perform services, and generally perform various other tasks needed by the organization. Within an enterprise, multiple organizations might exist, and each might have its own management system. Thus, not only are there multiple management systems across enterprises, but there are often multiple management systems within an enterprise.
In some cases, it becomes necessary to merge management systems. This may be desirable, for example, in the case of a reorganization, such as the merging of two departments, each with its own respective management system. Merging management systems may also be desirable when merging enterprises or when revamping how computing resources are obtained, allocated, or accounted.